JLXmen
by The Professor of Writing
Summary: The Xmen are forming. They are comprised of teenage mutant superheroes such as Hulk, Captain America, Nightcrawler Cyclops, The Flash, Martian Manhunter, Hawkman and Wonder Woman
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

CHAPTER 1: ORIGIN

POLAND AUSWITZ 1944

Eric Lensherr was being forced to walk along the muddy street, the rain pouring down his neck, mingling with the tears of the 4 year old. The yelling of the Nazi soldiers drowned out even the torrential pattering of the rain. In front of him he saw a huge iron gate, with the words above it "_Arbeit macht frei__1__" _Eric knew that those words where falsehoods. Suddenly his mother and father were wrenched from his side by a huge soldier

"MAMA!" Eric yelled, "PAPA!"

The soldier herded his parents and a few others in another direction. Eric screamed and tried to reunite himself with his parents. The Nazis had other ideas. They slammed shut a gate and put a wooden bar across it. Then they noticed Eric out of line and grabbed him, pulling him back.

"MAMA! Mama proszę, nie pozwól mi odejść!2" he screeched, and he held out his hand. Miraculously he slid slowly toward the gate. He began pulling and the gate began to bend towards him. The soldiers stopped amazed. He was pulling the gate apart! The Iron Gate began to bend over the wooden crossbar. The Commander of the camp came and punched Eric in the face. Eric collapsed with the pain.

AMERICA BAYVILLE NEW YORK SAME DATE

Charles Francis Xavier sat up bolt upright. He was small and skinny for his age, 5, and he had brown hair and blue eyes He checked the clock on his nightstand. 12:03 AM. He could have sworn he had heard voices. He lay down then sat right back up. There it was again. He crept downstairs and noticed a light on in the kitchen. He slipped towards the closed door. He knocked it open and stopped at the sight of his step-brother, Cain Marko. Cain was 10, tall and impossibly muscular. He had ginger hair, purple eyes (due to a genetic irregularity) a huge nose and a permanent scowl on his face.

"What do y'want little f**ker" he growled.

"Cain," Charles whined, "what are you doing? I thought you were a burglar!"

"Shut up squirt" Cain grumbled

"!" Charles screamed, "CAIN'S BEING MEAN!"

His mother and step-father ran down the stairs into the kitchen.

"!" Dr. Kurt Marko roared "OUTSIDE NOW!"

"NO!" Cain bellowed back. He ran straight at the wall and, impossibly, ran straight through it, not seeming to faze him at all. Charles could have sworn he heard Cain think _Fine I don't need them I'm never coming back here at all._

BROOKLYN SAME TIME

16 year old Steve Rogers was led into the operating room by the attractive 19 year old MI6 agent Becky Carter. He was short, thin, and incredibly frail; his blue eyes the only thing that shone through him, save only his immensely patriotic heart. He cleared his straw coloured hair out of his eyes, and exclaimed: "So this is the result of 12 years of intense research by Professor Abraham Erskine: The Rebirth Project."

An old man was working at the controls of the machine, took notice of Steve and Becky. He was tall, thin and roughly 50, his greying hair in an Einstein style unkemptness. He was the genius behind Rebirth: Dr. Abraham Erskine. "Ah, Herr Rogers," he said in a German accent, "you are here. Please take off your shirt and lie down on the operating table please."

Steve did so and Becky gave Erskine a salute and walked off to the viewing area, giving Steve's hand a friendly squeeze making him even more nervous than he already was. He was injected with 6 different coloured fluids, penicillin and the five elements used to create the Super Soldier Serum. He was encased in the machine and the process began. Steve screamed as the pain hit home…

NEW YORK 2008

Robert "Bruce" Banner woke up to the sound of his adopted mother yelling something about him skipping on sport. Sporting brown hair and eyes, Bruce was taller than average height for his age, and he was about twice that of the average build (thanks to his sports fanatic adopted mum) but he was not usually noticed for his sporting achievements. It was thanks to the inherited super-intelligence of his insane father that he was decorated with 5 years running winner of the chess championship. He was entering a gamma research project into the science fair of his school. His mum continued yelling at him. "Coming Mom." He called.

After a severe yelling at by his mother, Bruce arrived at school. At 13:00 he began his gamma demonstration to the 6th formers. "So I will start the gamma fluctuations to repair this frog's broken leg." He finished and started the machine. Suddenly the readings began to go crazy. "Immediate evac NOW!" He yelled

The 6 formers panicked racing to the doors, but Bruce did not get out in time. He screamed as gamma rays encased his body which started to change…

BAYVILLE, THE SAME TIME

Charles Francis Xavier, now wheelchair bound, bald and 69, and naming himself Professor X wheeled himself into Cerebro, a machine designed to amplify his telepathic powers. Flanking him was Logan 'Wolverine' Howlett, quite short, stocky, black hair and blue eyes. Like Charles he was a mutant. He had retractable claws, augmented with metal, razor sharp senses and a healing factor that could work miracles. On the other side was Oroe 'Storm' Munroe, she was tall, thin, with white hair and blue eyes. She could control weather.

After several minutes of Professor X scanning, he cried out. Logan rushed to turn the machine off.

"New York, science high, Logan, now." He gasped.

NEW YORK SCIENCE HIGH

Bruce screamed as his muscles began to grow hugely, his skin going green, mind being subdued by primal rage. He roared with pure fury as Bruce Banner was replaced with a massive hulk of a creature. It started to destroy everything in the hall, roaring and yelling in sheer rage. Suddenly a man in a brown and yellow suit came in.

Wolverine looked at this impossible "Hulk" and thought: 'Jesus Chuck, could you have given me a more difficult task?' By this point, Hulk had noticed him. It roared: "HULK SMASH PUNY HUMAN!"

"HA," Wolverine said, "I'm _not_ just an ordinary human!"

He popped his claws and slashed at the Hulk's chest. It roared and swung a massive punch at him. The fist connected and Wolverine's head exploded with pain as he was thrown 50 feet backwards. He stood up groggily, but his vision was blurry. He noticed a lot of green in his peripheral vision as yet another fist slammed into him, dislocating one of his shoulders. The Hulk raised its hands to deliver the finishing blow, but a star-spangled shield slammed into Hulk's neck, disorientating him enough for Wolverine to slash at his chest. 'Now, Charles.' He thought, as Charles had been using Cerebro to continue contact with Wolverine. Charles sent a blast of psionic energy knocking Hulk out, then turning him back into the kid. Wolverine looked at his saviour. The person in question was a 17 year old kid in blue Kevlar. He was wearing a cowl with a stylised 'A' on the front. He also had a star on his chest and red and white stripes around his middle. He was six feet tall, incredibly muscular and had blue eyes and fair hair. Wolverine chuckled. It was Steve 'Captain America' Rogers, one of an elite set of 'Super Soldiers' set up in the Second World War. He may have looked young, but he was actually more than 70 years old, and had been frozen in the arctic ice since December 1945. He was an old friend of Wolverine's and they had worked together at D-Day.

"Good to see ya, kid" Wolverine said.

"I see you're looking after yourself Logan!" Cap joked.

"Logan," Charles sent to him, "Steve is also a mutant, try and recruit him too."

"So, Steve," Logan began, "would ya mind helping me take this bub up to a school for mutants, huh?"

"Sure." Cap replied

BAYVILLE

Charles wheeled himself to the front door where Logan and Steve where waiting with the unconscious Banner. When he arrived, he gave Steve a bit of background on the school he was going to set up, and invited him to join. After a moment of thought Steve accepted, but joked that he already had lots of training. He was interested to know what his mutant power was. Charles told him he used to have the power to leech other people's illnesses off them, giving them to himself. At this point, Bruce woke up.

"W-where am I?" he stammered.

"Don't worry, you are with friends." Charles explained, "You had a little incident…" he then went on to explain what had happened after the explosion.

"Wow," Bruce said "I am so sorry."

"The reason for your surviving the gamma explosion is you are a mutant. Now your mutant powers have accelerated, and you seem to have the power to change into this 'Hulk'."

Suddenly Oroe came in. "Charles," she said, "there has been a massive meteor shower down in Roswell, the authorities are saying that one of the meteors is metal. They think it's a space ship of some sort."

"OK," Charles said, "Logan, stay here with Bruce. Make sure he has no 'teenage mood swings'."

"Sure thing Chuck." Logan replied.

_All translations roughly:_

_Work Sets You Free. _Actual extract from the front of Auschwitz

_Mother please, no let go of me!_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: MEN OF OTHER WORLDS

SOMEWHERE OVER AMERICA 2008

Charles pondered the new evidence as to a new mutant as they flew to Roswell. Not long after Oroe gave him the message that they had to go and see what had happened, he had received a psychic cry for help, spread across a huge wavelength. His psychic radar was pinging like crazy when they arrived at their destination.

ROSWELL NEW MEXICO 2008

As they got out of the 'X-jet' Cap took stock of their surroundings. They were in the middle of nowhere, with a blazing sun directly above them. He suddenly noticed a massive crater about fifty metres in front of them.

"Guys," he called, "I think I found what we're looking for."

They walked to the edge and Storm (in a black skin tight suit and cape with white trim) flew down into the crater. Cap jumped down as well. The Professor sent a mental image of himself down. As they arrived at the ship, a hatch on the side opened. A dark shape was visible. It flopped out unconscious. Cap ran to its side. As he neared it he noticed that it had green skin, was completely bald and wore a blue cape with matching trousers and a red X on its chest. Professor X walked up to it. He reached out with his telepathy and the creature awoke. Cap was taken aback. It had red eyes but otherwise was startlingly good looking. He had a powerful build and the same hard features he had seen in generals in the army.

"Who are you?" the creature spoke in their minds.

"My name is Professor Charles Francis Xavier, this on my right is Steve Rogers, and this woman is Oroe Munroe. Who are you?"

"I am J'onn J'onnz." Said the creature and Cap recognised the voice as male, "I am from the planet you would call Mars. I am the last of my kind, the green Martian race. Can you help me?" The voice was hard but at the last sentence it pleaded.

"Yes J'onn," the Professor said out loud, "we can and will help you. Steve, help me take him to the X-jet. We can get him some food there."

Cap marvelled at the Professor's compassion. He was presented with another being, by the looks of it a powerful being, maybe one that could be a threat, and he was looking after him. Cap had compassion like that for other soldiers, but he sighed to himself, he like the other soldiers of the military, was always weary of a potential threat. He helped J'onn onto his feet and received a feeling of gratitude.

"You are like me." J'onn said suddenly, "You are far from home, far from friends and family, in a new time, peacetime. You are like me, a young soldier. How old are you?"

"17, but I suppose I should be more than 70 now." Cap said.

"I am 117. I know that is old on your planet, but I am barely a child on mine." J'onn said gloomily.

By then they had reached the X-jet and found Charles waiting in his wheelchair. They got in and Cap buckled J'onn in. They took off, and where soon flying at subsonic speeds.

BAYVILLE NEW YORK 2008

Bruce rubbed his eyes as the X-jet flew in. He walked out to see them and meet the new mutant. Over the past hour he had been using Samurai training from Logan to control his rage. He had to admit it worked. But his excitement dissipated when he saw Cap stumbling out of the jet. He was carrying a big dark figure. Bruce noticed a massive amount of gamma radiation coming from the figure. As he neared he noticed that the guy was green, well built, had red eyes and was completely overdosed with gamma radiation.

"Professor," Bruce yelled, "come quickly. The big green dude has gamma poisoning."

"I know Bruce," said the Professor from inside the X-jet, "I was wondering if you could siphon it off."

"B-but won't that make the Hulk come?" asked Bruce, his voice quavering.

"Don't worry I have complete faith in you." Said the Professor.

Bruce concentrated hard, and sure enough, a spooky green light began to emanate from the green Martian. J'onn's body relaxed as all the gamma left him. Bruce too, relaxed, noticing that the Hulk had not come out yet, but then started shaking. Then he realised. He had let down his guard so it was no easier for the Hulk to come out! He roared in pain and rage at Logan for not telling him what to do if this happened.

"HULK SMASH!" He roared, and began to bring his fist down onto the Martian. J'onn raised his hand and Hulk was lifted into the air by a telekinetic pulse. "PUNY GREEN MAN CANNOT HURT HULK! HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS! RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" he bellowed. J'onn began to fly into the air and punched Hulk hard in the face. Hulk was thrown backwards, but did a mid-air flip and charged at the Martian again. But J'onn seemed to have the power to alternate his density because Hulk travelled right through him. Then J'onn rose into the air once again and placed his hand on Hulk's head. He calmed Hulk, enabling him to return to his Bruce Banner form.

"J'onn," Said Charles, "we need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Other Students

While Bruce was recovering, J'onn took a walk around town, shifting his features to look like a human. He remained bald but became a tanned, muscular young man with dark brown eyes. As he walked down the street, he realised that the Martian authorities were wrong. Humanity may have been primitive, but they had potential to be great, and he resolved to help them, to repay the debt for them taking him in to their society.

RUINS OF AUSCHWITZ 2008

Far away the remains of an iron gate caved in and a man in his mid-sixties walked through the remains of his old prison. He was Eric Lensherr, or as he called himself now, Magneto. A lithe young woman leapt down from a ruined wall. She had blue skin, yellow eyes and scarlet hair. She was Raven 'Mystique' Darkholme, Magneto's second in command. She could metamorphose into any person on Earth. A rather large kid walked up. He was The Blob, or Fred J Dukes. He was an immovable object quite literally. He had brown hair and eyes. An aqua and silver blur came towards them, stopping to reveal a young man with blue eyes and silvery hair. He was Quicksilver, or Pietro Maximoff, Magneto's son.

They comprised the brotherhood of evil mutants, a team dedicated to preserving mutant survival.

"I have sensed a powerful presence in America," said Magneto, "in Gotham to be presice. Maybe not mutant, but as dedicated to the destruction of Homo Sapiens as we are. Her name: Pamela Isely. Quicksilver, lead the way with Mystique, try and get her on our side, the rest of us will be with you presently.

BAYVILLE

J'onn walked up to the school as all the students were coming out. He noticed that a group of kids at the back were… different from the rest. A pretty young woman with red hair and green eyes, a young man with brown hair and wearing red glasses, a short and skinny kid with brown hair and eyes, but when J'onn looked closer he saw the boy was actually furry, blue and had yellow eyes. There was a girl with brown eyes and hair, another with auburn hair with an unusual white streak, and brown eyes. He chuckled. These must have been other mutants; he could telepathically sense their powers. Suddenly the red haired girl turned towards him. J'onn gulped. He felt her presence in his mind. He frowned. Another telepath? Then he noticed her smile, and she beckoned him to join them.

"Hi," she said, "I'm so sorry about going into your mind. Sometimes I can't control it."

"Never mind," said J'onn, "you are with Xavier, right. I am too, but I am not a mutant. I am from Mars. My name is J'onn J'onnz."

They took a while to soak that in. Finally the red head said "Well, seeing as we're doing introductions, I'm Jean Gray."

"Scott Summers." Said the guy with shades.

"Kurt Vagner." Said the blue mutant. He spoke with a German accent.

"Kitty Pryde." Said the brown haired girl.

"An' Ah'm Rogue." Said white streak girl. She was Texan.

"We are the Xmen." Said Scott

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

_IN THIS CROSSOVER UNIVERSE, GOTHAM IS A PART OF GREATER NEW YORK, AND METROPOLIS IS PART OF WASHINGTON_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Back to School

BAVILLE HIGH 3RD OCTOBER 2008

It had been two weeks since J'onn and Bruce had become part of the Institute family, and J'onn had enrolled in the nearby school. Bruce wasn't to enrol for at least another month due to his 'little problem' as Kurt put it. It was J'onn's first day and as he walked up the steps to the front doors, he noticed a tall youth wit jet black hair and blue eyes. Around him was a small group of attractive females and another male with blond hair and green eyes

"Who are they over there?" He asked Scott

Scott turned, and wrinkled his nose with distaste, "The one with black hair is renowned billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, with his usual gaggle of girls and an unusual follower, Oliver Queen." It was evident that Scott did not like them, but J'onn didn't have to be telepathic to know not to question further.

SMALLVILLE KANSAS

"Hey, hey wait," came the cry from the slim, attractive redheaded girl as she ran laughing after someone. "Clark," she yelled again, "you can't do that!"

"Do what?" said a young man with black hair with a spit curl and blue eyes. The girl giggled as powerful arms encircled her from behind. "I wasn't aware that super speed was against the rules, Lana, was I?

Lana Lang turned and smiled up at her boyfriend, and he smiled back at her. "Now then," he said, "why don't I count to 150 at _normal speed_ and you hide and then I'll try and find you. And I won't use x ray Vision."

"Fine." Lana said. It was so _hard_ to stay mad at Clark for long. He covered his eyes and she ran off.

"CLARK, COME QUICKLY!" Suddenly his mother's voice cut through the air like a knife. "IT'S YOUR FATHER!"

Clark's eyes went wide "Sorry Lana, I gotta go…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Oaths

SMALLVILLE KANSAS 8TH OCTOBER 2008

As the funeral drew to a close, Clark rose to do his send off as the son of the deceased. His mother, having been married to Jonathon Kent for the previous 38 years, was in a state of mild depression, weeping, in the front pew of the church. Over the past five days, Clark had started getting antsy and annoyed over small matters, and had almost had a break-up with Lana. It was only his best friend Pete Ross, who had solved it for them by letting Clark apologize, and got Lana to relax over her exams.

After the funeral, they watched the coffin being lowered into the ground, Martha Kent wept into her son's shoulder, and murmured, "Oh that poor heart of his, he should have stopped farming years ago, that's what the doctor told him." and things like that.

When they finally got home, Martha revealed something to Clark.

"Sit down honey," she said "we've got a lot to talk about."

After five minutes, Clark's head was spinning. Found? Alien? Had to go North?

"And one more thing Clark," said old Ma Kent, "I should have given you this a long long time ago." She handed him a glowing green crystal, "this was found with you in the wreck of the ship we found you in. I still love you Clark dear, it's just its best for you to go North now. Don't worry dear."

So Clark packed his bags and flew off, into the sunset, and whispered back: "I promise Ma, no-one is going to die again, I won't let it happen. I promise."


End file.
